Do not Go Back
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Oneshot. Janji. Luka. Dan satu hal: ego.


_Karite nemu  
kakashi no sode ya  
yowa no shimo_

_(I would sleep,  
borrowing the sleeve of the scarecrow.  
Midnight frost.)

* * *

_

**Do (not) Go Back.**

**a Law of Ueki fanfic.**

**disclaimer: As you know, Law of Ueki © by Fukuchi Tsubasa.**

**WARNING: sok ngeangst (tapi gagal), OOC, dan lain-lain.**

**Word count: 842, story only, on Microsoft word.

* * *

**

_Ssshhh…_

Angin malam bertiup lembut, sementara bulan purnama tak absen menerangi gelapnya malam. Bintang-bintang duduk di singgasananya di atas sana, bagaikan manik-manik yang dilempar ke udara.

Lalu mata _aqua_mu melihat sebuah pejaran terang yang menukik ke bawah. Sekilas cahaya yang terlihat lebih terang daripada bintang, bahkan daripada bulan.

Lalu terlihat sebuah manik berkilau di angkasa, bergerak turun cepat, seakan hanya yang beruntunglah yang bisa melihatnya. Benda yang dikenal sebagai bintang jatuh.

_Make a wish, Mori. Make a wish, _gumammu perlahan, seakan melakukan hal yang begitu sakral saat ini

Dan kau pun memejamkan mata, membiarkan keinginanmu yang pertama kali muncul kau bisikkan pelan kepada alam semesta yang luas. Kau bukannya percaya akan mitos/takhayul seperti itu: kau hanya ingin menitipkan pesan ini kepada langit.

"_Semoga dia tenang. Tertidur dengan pulas dan nyaman."_

Tersenyum puas, kau pun membuka pintu balkon, masuk ke dalam kamarmu, dan setelah kau menutup pintunya, kau pun melemparkan tubuhmu pada kasur dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

_**Beberapa minggu sebelumnya**_

Kadang kala kau menjadi egois. Kadang kala kau menjadi posesif akan hal yang kau kira kamu miliki. Dan… kadang kala kau tak bisa menahan air matamu jika apa yang selama ini kau miliki diambil. Persis seperti anak-anak yang marah jika mainan kesukaannya diambil.

Itulah kelemahanmu: _Ueki Kosuke._

Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Membajak pesawat yang akan dinaiki sahabatmu? Menyandera pilot yang akan menerbangkan pesawat? Atau.. menyadap sistem bandara? Kau pun sadar kau tak bisa melakukan hal itu.

".. meski begitu, bolehkah aku meminta satu pengharapan… cukup satu saja? Kembalilah ke sini."

Yah, kau sungguh egois, meminta satu hal yang menjadi kehendakmu. Memangnya kau _kami-sama _yang bisa mengatur segalanya?

Pemuda di hadapanmu itu tersenyum kecil sembari membawa kopernya yang cukup banyak. Dia lalu berkata, "Iya, aku akan kembali ke sini. Janji." Lalu tangan kelingking kirinya disodorkan sambil tersenyum.

"Janji ya." Kau pun ikut menautkan jari kelingking kananmu. "Kamu harus kembali."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Lalu diserahkannya sebuah papan kayu. _Blank zai_. Dan kau… kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kamu rasakan saat ini. Rasanya… semuanya bercampur aduk, membuatmu akhirnya mematung.

Dan saat itu, terdengar suara pengumuman, _"Bagi para penumpang BOEING XXX maskapai YYY tujuan kota London untuk segera menuju terminal."_

Menyusul ayahnya yang telah menuju terminal, Ueki pun berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahmu, sementara kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam dirimu. Tanganmu melambai ke arah Ueki, tapi matamu… matamu memandang ubin, hendak menyembunyikan air mata yang rasanya ingin mengalir begitu saja.

* * *

**Plak.**

_Zai _itu terjatuh dari tanganmu, menimpa kakimu. Namun entah mengapa, kamu tak bisa merasakan apa-apa di kakimu itu. Hanya satu rasa yang bisa engkau rasakan saat ini: hampa.

Kehangatan di dalam dirimu yang sudah menipis keluar lewat air mata yang bergulir, terasa begitu hangat. Tetes air mata itu pun jatuh, membasahi koran lusuh tadi pagi, di mana di _headline-_nya tertulis.

"**Pesawat BOEING XXX maskapai YYY tujuan kota London terbakar ; dipastikan tidak ada penumpang yang selamat…."**

Kau tak suka ketidak pastian, tapi kau rasa hari ini kau jauh lebih membenci kepastian jika kepastian itu hanya akan membuatnya menangis.

"_..Kembalilah ke sini."_

Entah mengapa, mengingat kata-kata itu, kau menjadi muak.

* * *

"Eh, selamat malam, Mori."

Suara tanpa emosi itu terdengar familier, menggelitik logikamu yang telah tersusun rapih. Menjadikan emosimu bergejolak kembali. _Suara itu…_

"U.. Ueki!" serumu, berteriak. Sesaat logikamu bertanya: _ada apa sebenarnya?_, tapi hatimu memilih tak memedulikan hal itu dan bergegas ke arahnya. Kau memang merasa ada yang janggal dengan sahabatmu itu, tapi saat ini saja, kau tak mau pusing-pusing. "Kau tahu, aku betul-betul ingin memukulmu saat ini!"

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf. Aku meminta maaf. Setidaknya aku bisa _kembali_, kan?" katanya.

Dan sebuah penekanan kata di 'kembali', membuatmu memerhatikan Ueki lekat-lekat.

Dan baru kau sadari: tubuhnya… tubuhnya transparan! Memang tidak terlalu terlihat jelas di langit yang gelap, tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, tentu akan terlihat jelas bahwa itu bukanlah _manusia._

"Ma.. maafkan aku! Ini semua..," kembali terputar _flashback_ adegan di bandara, "karena janji itu, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban, membuat rasa bersalahmu bertambah. Tak ada rasa takut karena ia bertemu hantu seperti yang ia kira, yang ada hanya rasa sedih dan rasa bersalah. Dan harus kau akui, rasa _sedikit _bahagia (tapi kau tahu bahwa sudah cukup egomu. Ia juga punya hak untuk beristirahat dengan tenang, kan?)

Kau angkat kepalamu, menatap lurus mata bodohnya. Rasanya sangat susah untuk mengucapkannya (kau terlalu banyak meminta kah?) tapi kau memilih mengucapkannya.

"Ueki…"

Sangat susah untuk melisankannya. Belum-belum mulutmu sudah kelu. Agaknya angin malam juga punya pengaruh akan kelunya bibirmu. Ah, kau memang jago sekali mencari alasan, padahal sesungguhnya memang kau bingung bagaimana cara melisankannya.

".. aku mohon …," kata-kata itu sempat terputus. Kau tarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berkata, ".. tidurlah. Tidurlah dengan tenang." Lalu dilemparkannya _zai_ pemberian si rambut semak itu dan berkata, "Kau tak perlu kembali lagi. Aku tidak selemah itu, kau tahu."

* * *

_**Kembali ke masa kini..**_

Saat ia mengucapkan permohonan itu, kembali terngiang kata-kata pemuda berambut hijau itu. _"Terima kasih." _Dua kata yang cukup melegakan hatinya.

Disusut habis air matamu, sembari tersenyum memandang bintang. Kau tahu, mungkin ini bukanlah keputusan yang terbaik, tapi inilah satu-satunya jalan, bukan?

* * *

**FIN (kayaknya gagal angst deh :P)**

a/n: Errr… kayaknya dokumen ini sudah lama mendekam di kepala saya, deh :P. Sekitar sebulanan yang lalu, tapi baru jadi sekarang LOL. Salahkan WB dan kegagalan saya dalam bidang angst. Bagi anda yang sering membaca fic saya, pasti sadar kalau saya identik (emangnya kembar, bu?) dengan _fluffy _dan sejenisnya ^^. Tapi sekali-sekali keluar dari _comfort zone_, lah. Sekali-sekali :-P.

_So, mind to help me to improve my skills on writing angst? I wait for your review!_


End file.
